1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tag for attaching to a garment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tag for attaching to a garment having an attribute and identifying the attribute to a person unable to visually identify the attribute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sight impaired or blind people face many challenges and obstacles as they seek to function as sighted persons in society. One problem area usually overlooked is clothing and fashion.
Clothing is mandated to include labels listing the fabrics from which the specific article of clothing is made. The labels may also include care instructions for cleaning or laundering. For the visually impaired such labels cannot be deciphered without assistance. Moreover, such labels do not indicate the color, cut, style, etc. of the clothing, as this information is readily apparent to those not visually impaired.
Furthermore, sight impaired persons may not easily discern relationships between colors and color saturation. For example, complimentary colors and shades of gray range from white through black and such a discernment would be of great advantage.
To overcome these limitations and shortcoming, many times the visually impaired press Braille into slips of paper or plastic which are pinned to articles of clothing to identify their clothes so that they can dress in coordinated colors, cuts, styles, etc. These makeshift labels must, however, either be removed each time the clothing is worn or washed, or else normal usage, such as folding, crumpling, or washing, degrades or destroys the labels so that they no longer are decipherable. Another drawback to self-made labels is that the Braille lettering collects dirt in the indented reverse side.
Another limitation is that when clothing is initially purchased, the store labels cannot be deciphered without sight. Thus, the visually impaired person must have assistance in choosing the proper size, color, cut, style, etc. at the point of purchase. Not only is this inconvenient and requires the aid of a friend or salesperson having the necessary time and patience, but it constrains the independence and freedom for the visually impaired person. In any event, the visually impaired person must them prepare the necessary Braille labels for the articles of clothing purchased.
Numerous innovations for tags have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,764 to Wills et al. teaches a method of information transfer for sightless persons, sighted persons, and mixed sightless and sighted persons that comprises the steps of choosing and conveying a message from a stock of messages, the messages being set forth on a message medium in optically discernible form and in tactilely discernible form. The forms at least partly correspond. The optical form comprises text and/or pictorial depictions, and the tactile form comprises braille. The method is especially applicable to greeting cards.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,809 to Ross teaches an identifying device for affixation to laundry items and to further identify an owner of the laundry items. The identifying device is a one-piece unit which has a first end and an opposite second end. The first end has a male member formed thereon and the second end has a female member formed thereon. The one-piece unit is hinged between the first end and the second end so that the one piece unit may be folded over the laundry item. The male member of the device is irremovably connected to the laundry item by pushing the male member through the laundry item and joining the male member with the female member. Indicia means are formed on the device to permit identification and matching of pairs of laundry items.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,215 to Lasprogata teaches a label for attachment to clothing including a template having raised indicia thereon. The label is attached during manufacture of the article of clothing, by the store or other vending establishment, or by the purchaser at any time after acquisition of the clothing. The indicia conveys information relating to characteristics of the clothing. The raised indicia is unaffected by normal usage such as folding, crumpling, or washing of the label. The indicia may comprise lettering, Braille, or both forms of raised writing, as well as designs, logos, or other symbols. One embodiment of the invention includes a template having indicia thereon relating to characteristics of the subject colors. The template comprises a plurality of colors identified by indicia and connected by a line or other device for specifying the relative proportion of the plurality of colors. A preferred way to specify the relative proportions of the plurality of colors includes a scale for tactile representation of the specific color in relation to the plurality of colors.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,562 to Tubbs et al. teaches a labeling apparatus connectable to an item for designating a manufacturer""s preferred style of an item, the item""s color family, and the manufacturer""s suggested color contrasting intensity for matching of second items relative to the preferred style. Described is the method of using such labeling apparatus in selecting items matching in style, color family, and color contrasting intensity.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for tags have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a tag for attaching to a garment having an attribute and identifying the attribute to a person unable to visually identify the attribute that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tag for attaching to a garment having an attribute and identifying the attribute to a person unable to visually identify the attribute that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tag for attaching to a garment having an attribute and identifying the attribute to a person unable to visually is identify the attribute that is simple to use.
Briefly stated, yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tag for attaching to a garment having an attribute and identifying the attribute to a person unable to visually identify the attribute. The tag includes a strip for attaching to the garment, and tactically discernable indicia disposed on the strip and being representative of the attribute of the garment. The strip is divided into a plurality of portions that are break-apartable from each other. The tactically discernable indicia includes a plurality of differently formatted discernable indicia that each represent the same attribute of the garment and include a symbol, Braille, and a letter. Each differently formatted discernable indicia is disposed on a different one of the plurality of portions of the strip. Depending upon which of the plurality of differently formatted discernable indicia the person prefers, an associated one of the plurality of portions of the strip is broken off and attached to the garment.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiment when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.